wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Faceless one
Faceless ones are mysterious monsters that reside in Azjol-Nerub. They are humanoid creatures, and their heads look like insectoid octopodi. One arm is much larger than the other, grotesque and misshapen. Tales say they lived here long before the Scourge came, dwelling too deep for the nerubians to hunt them. The strange faceless ones are ancient monsters long imprisoned beneath the ice and recently loosed again. Faceless ones have a long magical heritage. They draw upon their race's legacy of arcane spellcasting traditions to increase their power. Although faceless ones have a racially low intellect, they have a strong heritage of necromantic magic . During Arthas and Anub'arak's desperate flight towards Icecrown to defend the Lich King from Illidan and his army, they were forced to cross through the mostly underground Nerubian kingdom of Azjol-Nerub. There they encountered still living Nerubian freedom fighters and dwarves left over from Arthas' last trip to Northrend. But as they delved deeper into the ruins, they also encountered "horrors" (as the Dwarf leader Baelgun called them) released by Illidan's recently caused earthquakes. Strange, vaguely humanoid beings that had arisen and the giant tentacles of one massive creature. As they fought their way through, they soon encountered the monster who Anub'arak called "A forgotten one". The Crypt Lord Anub'arak seemed stunned that such a creature actually existed, saying he thought they were only a myth. He then told Arthas to "fight as you've never fought before." The undead barely managed to defeat the creature but as more faceless ones appeared and the cavern began to collapse they were forced to press on. Eventually they made it out of Azjol-Nerub and did battle with Illidan, but not until after surviving great peril. Baelgun knows the faceless ones will overpower even the undead and then be free to escape into Northrend proper, and so he vows to stop them. Factions *Unbroken Connections Anub'arak's experience suggests that there is some ancient and forgotten race that was buried underground, of whom only myths reached the Nerubian people. As we know now the Nerubians are descended from the ancient Aqir people; the prospect of an even earlier race raises many questions. They only appeared in the Warcraft universe briefly in two missions (in Frozen Throne), and thus almost nothing is known about them. Hakkar the Soulflayer is referred to as the "faceless blood God" by Primal Torntusk in the Hinterlands, and as "the faceless one" by Molthor at Yojamba Isle. One piece of loot that Hakkar drops is the Fang of the Faceless. It is not known if this description of Hakkar indicates a connection to the Faceless Ones that Arthas encountered, or if it is simply a title. Also, these creatures could be connected in one way or another to the Old Gods. The creature Arthas and Anub'arak destroyed bears a few physical similarities to C'thun. Hakkar is also an agent of the Old Gods, demanding blood tribute from the trolls (who were enemies of the Aqir). Millenia ago, Hakkar created a schism between the troll tribes, shattering the troll empire. Since it is never specified what the avatars of C'thun looked like, it may be possible that these faceless ones, or forgotten ones are the avatars. After the split of the Azj'Aqir empire, C'thun obviously lost "control" over the Azjol-Nerub "sub-empire" therefore after the countless millennia since the split, it may be possible that the faceless ones are the avatars of C'thun or forgotten ones. In Wrath of the Lich King So far, the only known Faceless One in World of Warcraft, , will appear in an expansion, Wrath of the Lich King. Currently, he uses model as a placeholder. Category:Creatures Category:Lore